GAY FOR PAY - Tłumaczenie
by Akolitka
Summary: Edward Masen jest heteroseksualnym chłopakiem, pracującym jako męska prostytutka, sprzedając swoje ciało co noc innemu mężczyźnie. Jednak jeden z jego klientów zmienia jego sposób patrzenia na to kim jest i co robi. Tłumaczenie fika EdwardsMate4ever Slash, przekleństwa, opisy scen erotycznych. Wersja poprawiona.


Autor oryginału: EdwardsMate4Ever

Tytuł oryginału: Gay for Pay

Autor tłumaczenia: Akolitka

Tytuł tłumaczenia: Chłopak z ulicy

Parring: Edward Masen/Carlislie Cullen

Beta Ingrid

Zgoda: Jest

Edward Masen jest heteroseksualnym chłopakiem, pracującym jako męska prostytutka, sprzedając swoje ciało co noc innemu mężczyźnie. Jednak jeden z jego klientów zmienia jego sposób patrzenia na to kim jest i co robi. Tłumaczenie fika EdwardsMate4ever. Ostrzeżenia: Slash, przekleństwa, opisy scen erotycznych. AU, AH, OCC.

* * *

[b]Chłopak z ulicy[/b]

To była niezwykła jesienna noc jak na Los Angeles, zazwyczaj tutejsze suche powietrze niemal mnie dusi swoją osiemdziesięcioprocentową zawartością wilgoci. Jak zwykle stałem na rogu ulicy, oparty o latarnię, zaciągając się do połowy spalonym Marlboro. Byłem lekko pochylony pod dziwnym kątem, tak, że dym papierosowy bez przeszkód owiewał moją twarz. Nie mogłem się zmusić by to rzucić. Ze względu na dzisiejsze ciepło, byłem ubrany w jeden z moich najbardziej przewiewnych strojów "do pracy". Miałem na sobie dobrze przylegające do ciała, dżinsowe spodenki, z dwiema strategicznie umieszczonymi otworami - jeden na moim lewym pośladku i drugi niebezpiecznie blisko mojego krocza, w końcu, mają prawo wiedzieć, na co się piszą. Obcisły, biały T-shirt bez rękawów, o dwa rozmiary za mały, tak żeby pokazywał jak bardzo jestem szczupły, lekko umięśniony zarazem. Ten strój nigdy nie zawiódł mnie, byłem pewien, że do dwudziestej będę miał już, co najmniej jednego klienta, chociaż mam nadzieję, że więcej.

Nie jestem żigolakiem, nie ubierałem się tak dla kobiet. Jestem męską prostytutką. Mimo, że nie uważam się za geja, sprzedaję moje ciało mężczyznom. Mężczyźni są skłonni zapłacić o wiele więcej niż kobiety, tak twierdzi mój przyjaciel, Emmett. Plus, mężczyźni wracają po więcej. Emmett też był w branży. Poznałem go, gdy pierwszy raz przyjechałem do LA rok temu. Pierdoliłem szkołę, a i ona mnie - pierwszy raz zostałem wyrzucony ze szkoły publicznej po tym jak znaleźli mnie w szkolnej toalecie, z obciągającym mi kolegą, następnie były: szkoły prywatne, szkoła katolicka, a na koniec szkoły z internatem. Moi rodzice byli porządnymi ludźmi, próbowali mnie zmieniać, w końcu wyrzucili mnie z domu - myślę, że było to po zawieszeniu mnie przez Clark Akademy. Zdążyłem ukraść dosyć pieniędzy z portfela mojego ojca i przyleciałem do tego miasta, bez perspektyw i gotówki. Po kilku dniach obudziłem się na ulicy, skulony w alei obok śmietnika, nie wiedząc, co mam ze sobą zrobić.

To właśnie wtedy Emmett mnie znalazł. Ulitował się nade mną i zabrał mnie do swojego mieszkania. Aż do tej chwili, moje życie było jak film. Ale wtedy, akcja odeszła od zwykłej formuły Hollywood. Po tym, jak w miarę się odświeżyłem, Emmett zauważył, że byłem dość przystojny, a on opowiedział mi, w jaki sposób zarabia na życie. Nauczył mnie, gdzie znaleźć najlepszych klientów i wprowadził mnie we wszystkie techniki swojego zawodu.

Byłem, co zrozumiałe zdenerwowany, nigdy nie robiłem "tego", ba, nawet nie myślałem o robieniu tego z facetem. Miałem przygody z młodymi chłopakami chcącymi mi obciągnąć, ale to było coś innego. Pewnej nocy, Emmet pozwolił mi spróbować na sobie to, czego się nauczyłem. Zamknąłem mocno oczy, świadomy, że moje spojrzenie zniechęci go do czegokolwiek. Zrobiłem to szybko i sprawnie, a mój nauczyciel był wniebowzięty. Tej nocy po raz pierwszy płakałem, zaciskałem zęby i płakałem... Nie mogłem zaoferować mu niczego w zamian za mieszkanie i opiekę. Przez jakiś czas płaciłem mu własnym ciałem, mimo że mówił, że nie muszę tego robić. Opowiedział mi o zazdrości w związkach z klientami, o wykorzystywaniu, HIV i niezbędnych zabezpieczeniach. Tej samej nocy miałem dowiedzieć się, że istnieje rynek.

Ale z czasem nawet moje usługi przestały wystarczać. Emmett i ja mieliśmy kłopoty z płaceniem czynszu. To był właściwy czas, bym zaczął pracować. Emmett powiedział mi, jak się przygotować, i dał mi do ćwiczeń dość duże dildo. Ale nic nie mogło przygotować mnie do prawdziwej penetracji. To co pamiętam z mojego pierwszego razu z klientem jest niewyraźne i niekompletne. Ten skurwysyn o mało mnie nie zabił od razu wchodząc we mnie bez żadnego przygotowania. Ból był okropny, do dziś na jego wspomnienie niemal mdleję, nie chcąc już nigdy przeżywać tego bólu. Ale to doświadczenie dało mi kilka cennych lekcji, zabierając jednak cały szacunek, jaki miałem jeszcze do siebie. Po kilku miesiącach u Emmetta zdiagnozowano raka prostaty, co na dobre wyłączyło go z pracy. Musiałem, więc przyjmować większą ilość klientów. Ubocznym efektem seksu z nimi jest to, że czasem nawet czuję coś na kształt przyjemności, co czyni to, co robię nieco bardziej znośne.

Większość moich klientów nie dba o moją przyjemność, chcąc jak najszybciej umoczyć fiuta w moich ustach czy dupie. Nie ma mowy o żadnej grze wstępnej, czy nawet odrobinie współczucia, ale czego mogę się spodziewać? Nie obchodzi mnie, że po prostu chcą rżnąć, albo być rżnięci. Nie obchodzi... Dowiedziałem się o tym po moim pierwszym razie, dlatego zawsze wcześniej przygotowywuje się do penetracji. Ładna, mała dziurka, mokra, ciasna i gotowa.

Zazwyczaj z moich usług korzystają nieatrakcyjni homoseksualiści, którzy nie są w stanie nikogo sobie znaleźć, żonaci faceci skrzętnie chowający obrączkę w kieszeni, tylko po to by po wszystkim wracać jako kochający mężowie i ojcowie do swoich ładnych domów na przedmieściach. Istnieje jeszcze jedna grupa klientów, którzy szukają dupy, by wyżyć się na niej za to, że są gejami. Zazwyczaj, po prostu zamykam oczy i zaciskam zęby starając się nie myśleć o tym, co robię. Często jestem pytany o seks bez zabezpieczeń, ale zawsze noszę ze sobą prezerwatywy. I nigdy pozwalam by całowali mnie w usta. Do następnego klienta wolę przychodzić czysty, umyty (także tam na dole) jeśli mogę biorę prysznic, chociaż po niektórych spotkaniach czuję się mniej brudny niż po innych. Nienawidzę tanich moteli na godziny. Przysięgam, że części z nich w ogóle się nie sprząta.

Niektórzy z moich klientów wracają, kilku nawet się we mnie zakochało, ale szybko im przeszło. Zazdrość w tym zawodzie nie jest pożądana. Czasem niektórzy z klientów chcą mnie zabrać do swojego domu. Ale po każdym powrocie na ulicę wraca proza życia prostytutki.

Zgasiłem mojego papierosa o sandał zwracając swój zmęczony wzrok ku ulicy. Na przeciwległym końcu, jeden z nas Garrett siedział już w jakimś starym volkswagenie. Jego klient wyglądał na jakieś dziewięćdziesiąt lat i był niesamowicie pomarszczony. Wzdrygnąłem się, dziękując Bogu, że to Garrett a nie ja przykuł jego uwagę. Nie było nic gorszego niż seks z kimś starym i obleśnym, wyobraziłem sobie jego pomarszczony tyłek i zwiędłego, zasuszonego kutasa.

Z volkswagena zaczęły dochodzić mnie ekstatyczne, chropawe jęki. Biedny Garrett... W tym samym czasie pod moją latarnię podjechał krzykliwy sportowy samochód. Jego szyby były przyciemnione, więc nie mogłem być pewien czy ta osoba po prostu przystanęła na minutę, czy to kolejny klient. Cóż, równie dobrze mogę spróbować z tym samochodem, jego kierowca z pewnością ma sporo pieniędzy.

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, podszedłem do samochodu i oparłem przedramię na framudze drzwi, pukając delikatnie w szybę od strony pasażera. Spojrzałem na swoje odbicie, moje zielone oczy lśniły w świetle lampy, włosy opalizowały przyjmując miedziany odcień. Mrugnąłem do niego okiem.

Po chwili szyba zsunęła się na dół. Byłem zaskoczony, kiedy jego krystalicznie czyste, błękitne oczy spotkały moje. Ten facet był młody i bardzo zadbany, nosił garnitur, a jego blond włosy były starannie zaczesane do tyłu. Wyglądał jak zamożny lekarz albo adwokat.

Naprawdę mu się trafiło. To będzie łatwe, zawsze było lepiej, gdy facet był naprawdę atrakcyjny.

– Szukasz kogoś? – Zapytałem, być może z nieco zbyt dużą nadzieją.

Jego twarz pozostała bez wyrazu, a kiedy się odezwał, jego głos był chłodny i kontrolowany.

– Szukam. Ile?

– Zależy od tego, co chcesz. Pięćdziesiąt za laskę, a za sto pięćdziesiąt możesz mnie wydymać.

– Wsiadaj.

Usłyszałem trzask odblokowywanych drzwi i bezceremonialnie wskoczyłem do środka, zanim mógł zmienić zdanie. Posłał mi lekki uśmiech przed tym jak na nowo skupił się na drodze i zapalił

Zapadła pomiędzy nami niezręczna cisza. Facet wydawał się poruszony – zerkał na mnie nerwowo kątem oka od czasu do czasu. Po dziesięciu minutach, postanowiłem przełamać lody.

– Wszystko w porządku?

Skinął głową, oblizując wargi, patrząc prosto przed siebie.

– Tak, wszystko jest Ok. Miałem kiepski dzień.

– Przykro mi to słyszeć. – Odpowiedziałem moim najlepszym uwodzicielsko-współczującym tonie. Przesunąłem ręką po jego udzie, na co zamarł zaskoczony nagłym dotykiem. – Nie martw się, pomogę ci zapomnieć.

Wypuścił powietrze, pozwalając by moja ręka wciąż spoczywała na jego udzie, które od czasu do czasu gładziłem. Nie chciał rozmawiać, i to było w porządku. Byłem do tego przyzwyczajony.

Wkrótce podjechaliśmy pod miły hotel, nie tak ekstrawagancki jak Mariott czy Ritz, ale o wiele ładniejszy niż hotele, do których byłem przyzwyczajony.

– Spodziewałem się czegoś bardziej... – Nie skończyłem, nie chcąc go obrazić. W międzyczasie podszedł do niego boy, mój klient wręczył mu klucze, aby odprowadziła auto.

– Lubię się czasem gdzieś zaszyć. – Odpowiedział cicho.

Zsunął z siebie marynarkę i zarzucił na moje ramiona. Łatwo się domyślić jak się poczułem... Nie chciałbym, żeby ktoś zwrócił uwagę na fakt, że ten facet płaci za seks ... z chłopcem. Szybko wprowadził mnie przez hol do windy. Spojrzał ukradkiem dookoła jak czekaliśmy, jakby miał nadzieję, ktoś szczególny nie zobaczy nas. Westchnął z ulgą, gdy jej skrzydła się rozsunęły delikatnie popchnął mnie do środka. Nacisnął ostatni guzik i nasza winda ruszyła na najwyższe piętro, a w nieco potem nacisnął przycisk „Zamknij drzwi" tak, aby nikt inny nie mógł do nas dołączyć.

Gdy drzwi otworzyły się na najwyższym piętrze, mój Richie Rich stanął przed jednymi z dwóch drzwi, otwierając je kartą. Stanąłem wewnątrz, starając się oddychać. Pokój był wspaniały, i ogromny. Był apartament lub coś podobnego, wraz z salonem, miejscem do pracy i jadalnią. W salonie stał nawet, co było dziwne. Sypialnia była na lewo, i skierowałem się w tamtą stronę, wewnątrz królowało ogromne łóżko z baldachimem i biało-złotą pościelą.

Mężczyzna przełknął głośno, ale wszedł do środka, niepotrzebnie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Odwrócił się twarzą do mnie, jego marynarka leżała złożona na łóżku. Wyciągnąłem kilka rodzajów prezerwatyw z kieszeni.

– Więc, co zrobimy?

– Umm, nie wiem. Muszę przyznać, że nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłem.

– Dobrze, kochanie, robiłem już wszystko. Wszystko, czego tylko chcesz. – Wydawał się typem faceta, który ma lekkiego bzika na punkcie czegoś, tylko boi się o tym powiedzieć.

Skrzyżował swoje nogi, przez chwilę patrząc w podłogę. Kiedy wreszcie napotkał mój wzrok, na jego twarzy odmalował się taki rodzaj szoku, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, w to, co za chwilę zrobi. Wielu facetów mówi, że nigdy nie robiło tego wcześniej z hulsterem. Być może w jego przypadku tego człowieka, była to rzeczywiście prawda.

– Jak masz na imię? – Zapytał nie patrząc mi w oczy.

Chciałem jakieś rzecz jasna wymyślić,, ale coś w jego nerwowym zachowaniu przekonało mnie do niego, więc powiedziałem mu prawdę.

– Edward.

Delikatny uśmiech wykwitł na jego ustach. Miał bardzo ładny głos. – Jestem Carlisle. – Powiedział, wyciągając do mnie rękę. Wziąłem ją, była solidna i ciepła. – Miło mi cię poznać, Edwardzie.

– Jasne. Więc może powinniśmy zacząć? – Trzymałem prezerwatywy w ręce, lekko muskając je kciukiem, tak żeby mógł zobaczyć różne kolory.

– Wybierz. – Powiedział, tak jak gdyby to nie on miał zaraz we mnie wejść. Wziąłem neonowo niebieską, chowając resztę z powrotem do kieszeni.

Jego stawały się coraz bardziej ciemniejsze. Znałem to spojrzenie... Teraz podejmował decyzję. Zacząłem moją zwykłą rutynę. Posłałem mu krzywy uśmieszek i odwróciłem się do niego tyłem. Chwyciłem za zamek, poruszyłem uwodzicielsko biodrami i już miałem ściągnąć spodenki, gdy...

– Czekaj!

Zatrzymałem się, zaskoczony jego nagłym wybuchem. Myślałem, że widocznie jest zbyt zszokowany, bo patrzył na mnie z półotwartymi ustami i dziwnie głodnym wzrokiem.

– Poczekaj... Ja sam... Chcę to zrobić. – Wyszeptał bezgłośnie.

Carlislie uśmiechnął się szerzej, gdy podszedł do mnie, popychając delikatnie na brzeg łóżka. Usiadł obok mnie, pochylając się, by mnie pocałować. Odwróciłem głowę w ostatniej chwili tak, że pocałował mnie w policzek.

– Nie lubię się całować.

Wyraz rozczarowania przebiegł po jego twarzy, ale nie skomentował tego. Uśmiechnął się lekko i skinął głową, ujął mój policzek w swoje duże, ciepłe dłonie, pozwalając by jego wargi pieściły moją szyję.

Natychmiast poczułem włączającą się samoświadomość. Czy robię dobrze? Nikt nigdy nie robił tego tak delikatnie, tak czule, nikt nigdy nie był tak blisko... Dla innych byłem tylko anonimową dupą do pieprzenia. Ale Carlisle... Gdy jego oczy spotkały moje, przebił się do mnie, dotarł tam gdzie jeszcze nikt, patrząc zbyt głęboko we mnie. Był przekonany, że robi dobrze, że tak trzeba, że tego chcę... A czy nie chciałem?. Po raz pierwszy w mojej „karierze" poczułem się niezręcznie, czując jego usta znaczą szlak w dół mojej szyi, przez ramię, na mojej klatce piersiowej. Kiedy wziął mój sutek w usta, z moich ust dobył się cichy jęk zaskoczenia... Postanowiłem nie myśleć o tym teraz, skupiłem się na odczuciu, że daje mi odczuć coś, czego jeszcze nigdy nie czułem.

Jego ręce wędrowały, odkrywając moje plecy, brzuch, jego wilgotne wargi podążały za nimi. Byłem tak zagubiony w to, co robił dla mojej przyjemności, że nie zauważyłem, kiedy i jak zdjął koszulę, ale jakoś jej na nim nie było. Pomyślałem ze mógłbym mu się odwdzięczyć, aby teraz to moje ręce mogłyby go dotknąć, widziałem, że jego ciało było podobne do mojego, ale jego mięśnie były trochę większe i jego klatka piersiowa była znacznie bardziej owłosiona.

Wkrótce, pchnął mnie na łóżko tak, że moje nogi nadal zwisały. Po chwili wstał, i uniósł się w górę na łokciach, aby zobaczyć, co robi. Hustler z prawdziwego zdarzenia nigdy nie może być zbyt pewny tego, co może się zdarzyć, zawsze należy być czujnym. Jakiś szalony klient może próbować dosypać czegoś do jedzenia, czy nagle wysunąć pistolet w naszą stronę. Słyszałem opowieści o tym gównie; Znałam chłopaków, którzy nigdy nie wrócili do domu.

Ale Carlisle nie zrobił żadnej z tych rzeczy. Zamiast tego, ukląkł na podłodze między moimi nogami, po czym rozpiął swój rozporek, a następnie spodnie. Uniósł lekko moje biodra, tak, żeby łatwo mógł sobie zarzucić na ramiona moje nogi. Mentalnie odetchnąłem z ulgi, więc chciał mnie wypieprzyć.

Carlisle patrzył na mojego fiuta przez minutę, podczas gdy, jego usta rozwarły się z niemego zachwytu. Musiałem przyznać, że mój fiut był całkiem ładny. Co prawda jednak średniej długości, ale szybko twardniał i był prosty.

– Jesteś wspaniały. – Warknął. Zarumieniłam na jego komplement, ale straciłem całą ostrożność, gdy jego gorące usta pochłonęły go na całej długości. Carlislie był w tym cholernie dobry, jednocześnie ssąc końcówkę i trzepiąc trzonek.

W chwilę później mój fiut wypadł z ust Carlisle'a z głośnym pop. Sądziłem, że właśnie teraz odwróci mnie tyłkiem do góry, rozłoży moje nogi na tyle szeroko, żeby mógł mnie wydymać. Ale nie zrobił tego. Zamiast tego, jego usta zeszły niżej, do moich jaj, jego ręce pieściły mój tyłek, delikatnie masując pośladki nie dotykając nawet mojej dziurki. Nikt przed nim nigdy nie zwracał uwagi na moje potrzeby, zazwyczaj tylko pieprząc. Jęknąłem głośno, na co Carlislie zachichotał łobuzersko i jeszcze raz polizał ten sam punkt pomiędzy jajami, a dziurką. Nagle zrobiło mi się nieprzyzwoicie gorąco, musiałem wręcz przypominać sobie, że to klient, a nie namiętny kochanek. Po chwili jego ciepły, nieco szorstki język zsunął się niżej. Nagle poczułem coś mokrego na moim tyłku. Wstrząs przebiegł mi po plecach, a z ust dobył się niekontrolowany skowyt.

Carlisle szybko cofnął się, i napotykając mój wzrok zmarszczył brwi. – Nie spodobało ci się?

– Nie! – Czy on żartuje? – To nie jest to. Ja po prostu... Nie spodziewałem się, że ktoś...Dla mnie...

– Och. – Uśmiechnął się, zanim na owo jego głowa skryła się z powrotem pomiędzy moimi nogami, nadal drażniąc mój tyłek swoimi ciepłymi ustami. Czasem były to długie, powolne pociągnięcia językiem, a czasami szybkie wsuwanie go w moją dziurkę. To było tak cholernie dobre, że jedyną rzeczą, jaką mogłem zrobić było nie zaciskanie moich ud wokół jego głowy. Wkrótce, nie byłem już w stanie kontrolować moich jęków i moje biodra same wypychały się do przodu, na spotkanie z jego ustami. Nie mogłem tego znieść; chciałem by wreszcie we mnie wszedł.

– Proszę... – Zapiszczałem. – Proszę, wypieprz mnie.

Wyglądał tak, jak gdyby tylko czekałby to usłyszeć. Powoli powstał z kolan, po czym przyglądając się mi szybko rozpiął spodnie, ściągając je razem z bokserkami; złożył je starannie na podłodze i stanął przede mną. Jego fiut był spory, długi, smukły i lekko wilgotny, stał na baczność. Carlislie położył się obok mnie i przyciągnął do siebie. Ostrożnie, niemal z czcią pocałował moje wargi uwodzicielsko, chichocząc lekko. Zazwyczaj tego nie robiłem, ale pogłębiłem pocałunek, głaszcząc jego niemal złote włosy. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i mrugnął do mnie. Powoli założyłem prezerwatywę na jego fiuta, pieszcząc go delikatnie nakładając nań lubrykant. Jego oczy zrobiły się ciemniejsze, a oddech przyśpieszył, gdy zacząłem przewracać się na brzuch.

– Zaczekaj. Ja... Nie chcę tego robić w ten sposób. – Powiedział ochrypłym z pożądania głosem, łapiąc mnie za kostkę, aby utrzymać mnie w miejscu. – Jest ci dobrze?

Nikt, powtarzam nikt, nigdy nie chciał mnie wydymać, tak, żebyśmy mogli widzie swoje twarze. Myślę, że większość z moich klientów chciała sobie wyobrażać, że daje mi przyjemność, gdy jest we mnie. Nie powinienem być zaskoczony, Carlisle już okazał się być inny od większości na tak wiele sposobów. Ale nie mogłem się oprzeć wrażeniu, że jest nieco nerwowy. Co jeśli znowu będzie próbował mnie pocałować? Czy lepiej mieć zamknięte oczy? Czy będzie na mnie patrzył?

Carlislie wyczołgał się nieco wyżej na łóżku i pochylił się nade mną z wyrazem troski w oczach. – Nie martw się, będę delikatny. – Przełknął ślinę, nie bardzo wiedząc, co ma powiedzieć. Chwycił moje nogi, kładąc je sobie na ramiona. Czułem jego fiuta delikatnie muskającego moją dziurkę, w chwilę potem wsunął się do środka, wypełniając mnie po brzegi. Nigdy wcześniej nie czułem czegoś takiego... Mój oddech uwiązł mi w gardle, a spod powiek popłynęły łzy, gdy Carlislie wszedł do końca, wydawało się, że czułem go nawet w mojej klatce piersiowej.

Kiedy był już we mnie pozwoliłem by jedną ręką pieścił moje sutki, podczas gdy druga błądziła bezwiednie po moim szczupłym brzuchu. Przez jakiś czas próbowałem przyswoić sobie jego rytm i dostosować się do niego. Mój fiut poruszał się między nami grzany ciepłem jego ciała, podczas gdy moje jaja były stale pocierane przez dotykające je podbrzusze Carlislie'a. Jego pomruki i jęki były takie seksowne, że nie mogłem się powstrzymać przed wywołaniem następnych, następnych i następnych... Jedna z moich rąk prześliznęła się pod jego ramieniem i zatopiłem paznokcie w jego plecach.

Z jego ust dobył się długotrwały jęk, a on sam przycisnął się do mnie mocniej. Carlislie pchnął mocniej, tak, że gwiazdy eksplodowały mi za powiekami, i usłyszałem czyjś jak ktoś głośno krzyczy. Zajęło mi chwilę zanim zdałem sobie sprawę, że to ja krzyczę.

– O tak. – Jęknął, najwyraźniej zadowolony, że znalazł mój czuły punkt. Jego tempo wzrosło, podczas gdy jego fiut nie przestawał uderzać w moją prostatę z każdym kolejnym pchnięciem. Moja głowa opadła na poduszkę, chwyciłem rękami jego tyłek, starając się jak najbardziej wciągnąć go głębiej, jeszcze głebiej... Moje krzyki stały się głośniejsze, kiedy moje jaja zaczęły uderzać o jego podbrzusze.

Wiedząc, że przegrałem, otworzyłem oczy by na niego spojrzeć. Jego złote włosy były spocone i sklejone na czole, posuwał mnie z zamkniętymi oczami, a jego twarz miała błogi, szczęśliwy wyraz. Poczułem się dumny, że zrobiłem to dla niego. Jakby wyczuwając moje spojrzenie, otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się do mnie. Patrzyliśmy na siebie, kiedy nasze ciała ogarniał jeden, wspólny orgazm. Jego ręka zamknęła się na moim fiucie, błagającym o uwagę. Dwa pociągnięcia później skończyłem w jego ręce, brudząc piękną pościel. Mój tyłek zacisnął się wokół niego czując wytrysk, za wytryskiem, spazm za spazmem wciąż parząc mu w oczy. Z jego ust dobył się zwierzęcy jęk, który trwał i trwał, aż wreszcie wyczerpany opadł obok mnie na łóżko.

Leżeliśmy obok siebie w ciszy oświetlani księżycową poświatą, przenikającą przez okna. Milczeliśmy przez kilka minut, nie mogąc dojść do siebie. Po raz pierwszy w życiu naprawdę podobał mi się seks z mężczyzną. Nie pieprzył mnie, jak gumowej lalki, która służy tylko do tego. Carlislie kochał się ze mną. Ta myśl ogarnęła mój umysł o przez chwilę byłem szczęśliwy, ale w końcu przypomniałem sobie, kim jestem... Powinienem już iść, zrobiłem to, co miałem zrobić i muszę odejść, ale nie chcę. Chciałem zostać z tym facetem. Tego mężczyznę rzeczywiście obchodziło, czy czułem przyjemność, czy było mi dobrze. Ten facet...

Carlisle.

Nie! Muszę iść. Nie mogłem sobie pozwolić na to by się do niego przywiązać. Poza tym, nie byłem nawet gejem. A on nie chce tutaj kogoś takiego jak ja dłużej, niż to konieczne.

Niechętnie usiadłem i zsunąłem się na brzegu łóżka. W tej chwili, gdy moje stopy dotknęły podłogi, poczułem rękę Carlisle'a na moim ramieniu, ściskającą je mocno.

– Gdzie idziesz? – Zapytał, takim tonem, jak gdyby coś go bolało?

Odwracając się do niego, uśmiechnąłem się smutno. – Wracam na ulicę, gdzie moje miejsce.

Jego usta zacisnęły się w wąską linię. – Twoje miejsce jest tutaj, chodź do mnie.

Delikatnie pociągnął mnie za ramię, przyciągając do siebie. Z przyjemnością przylgnąłem do jego boku bez słowa, tak, że moja głowa spoczywała teraz w zgięciu jego ramienia. Carlislie zaczął delikatnie gładzić moje włosy. Nikt przed nim nigdy tego nie robił.

Jego pierś unosiła się i opadała równomiernie, a jego rytmiczny oddech i bicie serca stały się moją kołysanką.

Kiedy zasypiałem, usłyszałem jego szept: – Zostań ze mną, Edwarda. Chcę żebyś został.

Ale może to była tylko moja wyobraźnia. W każdym razie, chciałbym tu zostać, ale tylko na dzisiaj. Jutro będzie nowy dzień, i kto wie, co powie, kiedy zastanie mnie tutaj rano. Poza tym, on chyba nawet nie jest gejem, więc i tak nic nie może z tego wyniknąć. Na razie, będę po prostu przy nim leżał, ciesząc się tym, że ktoś faktycznie o mnie dba, nawet, jeśli to tylko moja wyobraźnia.

Jutro będę z powrotem na ulicy, z powrotem w mojej ciemnej rzeczywistości. Ale dzisiaj, przez tą jedną noc, pozwolę sobie marzyć o lepszym życiu.[/url]


End file.
